


When You Wish (Upon an Angel)

by LiraelClayr007



Series: holiday works, winter 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: “Do angels ever make wishes?” Dean asks.“Some do,” Cas says slowly. “The more whimsical ones. Gabriel, obviously. He’s the one who invented wishing on dandelion clocks. Balthazar, if you can believe it. Anna, probably, she was always too fixated on humans.”Dean bites back a remark at this last. Too fixated on humans? Really, Cas?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: holiday works, winter 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049282
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	When You Wish (Upon an Angel)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bend_me_shape_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/gifts).



> Normally in December I do @doctorroseprompt's 31 Days of Ficmas challenge...but I've go too many things going this year, plus there are too many good advent/holiday challenges going on out there! So I decided to just pick prompts I liked and do a few from this one and a few from that one and have fun with as many as I can! This one is for [bend_me_shape_me](https://bend-me-shape-me.tumblr.com)'s SPN Advent Calendar. 💜
> 
> Love, Lira 🏹
> 
> p.s. I'm gifting this one to you too, Vanessa. 'Cause destiel and stars. ✨

“Do angels ever make wishes?” Dean asks.

The night is clear, and warm, and they’re not in a hurry, so when they found a good turn off on the road they took it. They parked the Impala and are now sitting on the trunk, leaning against the back window, looking at the stars.

“Some do,” Cas says slowly. “The more whimsical ones. Gabriel, obviously. He’s the one who invented wishing on dandelion clocks. Balthazar, if you can believe it. Anna, probably, she was always too fixated on humans.”

Dean bites back a remark at this last. Too fixated on humans? Really, Cas?

After another minute or two of watching the sky in silence, Dean says, “Do you?”

“Of course not,” Cas answers. But it’s too fast and too emphatic a response for Dean to quite believe.

“Okay,” he says. “Me, I wish all the time. It’s mostly been the same wish since I was a kid–that things could be normal, that I didn’t have to fight monsters all the time, that I could have a house and go to school and have friends and a family and not be worried that the kid I made friends with was going to grow fangs and eat me when I turned my back.”

Cas looks at him, head cocked slightly to the side. “You want to go to school?”

“Not–Cas, you’re missing the point. I just–”

One side of his mouth quirked up in a smile, Cas raises a hand in surrender. “I understand, Dean. I think the term here is ‘teasing,’ is it not?”

Dean gapes at him, then bursts out laughing. Bumping their shoulders together, he says, “Cas, you’re more human every day.”

Cas goes still, and Dean thinks he probably said the wrong thing. Again. As usual.

They settle back into looking at the sky, thinking their own separate thoughts. Dean tries–and fails–to keep his under control. Because even in the warmth of the summer evening he can feel the heat radiating from the angel beside him. And that’s his most common wish now, wished on more shooting stars and eyelashes and birthday candles–which have been more common now that they have the bunker to call home–than any other wish, the deep but ever unspoken desire that Cas could maybe someday love him back. But he doesn’t want to think that here, not now, because Cas can feel his desires, can read his longing like a prayer. And Cas is an _angel_ , holy and set apart, created to care for creation, not to fall in love with one tiny piece of it.

_Think about anything else,_ Dean pleads with himself. _Think about vampires. Beheadings. How to kill a werewolf. How to kill a djin. How to stop thinking about the angel you accidentally fell in love with–_

“I want it too, you know,” Cas says, breaking into his thoughts. It takes almost a full minute for the meaning of Cas’s words to reach Dean’s brain. And then he doesn’t know what to say.

“You...you want…” Dean says, and he finds he can’t finish. He just lets the words hang there.

There’s a softness around Cas’s eyes that melts Dean’s heart a little. “A normal life. Or as normal as an angel on earth can have. No more following orders, just–” he shrugs his shoulders, and waves, and somehow the small gesture encompasses the entire world. “Just _living_. Seeing the world for how beautiful it is instead of visiting places because of dangerous supernatural forces.”

“Oh. Yeah, a normal life. Sounds great, Cas. You should be happy.” Dean tries, he really tries, but he knows his voice sounds hollow.

“Maybe in the Bunker,” Cas goes on, “or maybe we can have a little house of our own. Nearby, of course, because we’ll want to be there for Sam. We’ll still help, just not all the time. Maybe he can start up his own network of hunters, or start up the Men of–”

“Did you say we?” Dean interrupts. His whirling brain is trying to catch up.

The smile drops from Cas’s face. “Dean. You said I should be happy.” Tentatively he takes Dean’s hand in his own, then goes on when Dean doesn’t immediately jerk it away. “You couldn’t have meant without...you?”

The relief that floods through Dean, followed quickly by love and joy, almost knocks him over. “Oh, Cas,” he says, then has to say it again, because the first time his voice is choked and raw. “Cas. _Cas_. I didn’t think…” And then Cas’s arms are around him, exactly as they have been so many times before but somehow completely new. 

It’s too much, feeling Cas against him like this, their cheeks pressed together, Cas’s hand moving in small, soothing circles on Dean’s lower back. Dean wants to stay here, just like this, forever, but it’s overwhelming, so he pulls back, looks at Cas’s face in the starlight.

“How–” he starts, but Cas interrupts, somehow knowing the question before Dean even has a chance to find the words.

“Always,” Cas says. “From the time I held your soul, from before I truly knew what it meant to love another being. That’s how long I’ve loved you, Dean.”

For a moment Dean just stares, then he says, “It’s been about that long for me, too, I think. I’m not sure when it turned from ‘that’s one dorky little dude’ to ‘he’s been gone for a few days, I wish he’d come back’ to ‘I can’t imagine my life without him’ to ‘we belong together, he is mine and I am his’...but it did. And it didn’t take very long. Cas, I should have–”

But Cas stops him with a finger to his lips. “Maybe we just needed a little starlight. And to wish upon a star.”

Dean grins. “I thought you didn’t make wishes.”

Grinning back, Cas says, “What can I say, Dean. I’m a renegade angel.” He leans in, lowers his voice, and says, “Sometimes I lie.”

Cas stops Dean’s laughter with a kiss. The first, Dean is sure, of many.

**Author's Note:**

> [SPN Advent Calendar 2020](https://bend-me-shape-me.tumblr.com/post/635594995196461056/hello-everyone-a-couple-weeks-ago-i-had-the%22)
> 
> Day 9: wishes


End file.
